seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/Princess Poutalot
:kicking :Tubarina: Yours, Leia! :Leia: I got it! :Ester: You had it! :Leia: Whoa! :Tubarina: It won’t be yours for long, Ester! :Ester: ball through Tubarina’s legs Try again next time! kicks it into the goal :team, namely Vivi and Tata and maybe one other, cheering :Leia: I’m sorry, I messed up. :Tubarina: You’ll get the hang of it, Leia. :Polvina: This is your first game. :Tubarina: Yeah. Just… just be confident. :Leia: Confident, right. :Ester: Less talk, more seaball! :Marcello: to steal the ball off Ester, but fails Stop her, Hugo! :Hugo: Uh... uh… uh… :Ester: ball stolen by Leia Whoa! :kicks the ball into her goal, Tubarina’s team, which includes Polvina and Marcello, cheers :Leia: I… I scored! :Ester: gasps She scored? :Tubarina: What did I tell you? :Marcello: That was fantastic! :Hugo: You’re going to be great, Leia. :Ester: Where’s everyone going? Who said the game is over? :Tubarina: Game’s over. :Tata: You were terrific yesterday. :Leia: If I knew how great seaball is, I’d have started playing ages ago. :Vivi: And I just loved how you beat- Ester. :Ester: Hi, are we playing today after school? :Tata: We’ll be there. :Ester: See you there then. :Vivi: See you. leaves :Leia: Isn’t Ester the best player? :Tata: She was. :Vivi: But she’s not anymore. :Tata: You gave her some real competition, Leia. :Ester: gasps :Tubarina: That is so… so what? :Polvina: You shouldn’t be upset about what they said. :Ester: But I am. :Tubarina: We’ll say it if it helps. You’re still the best seaball player ever. :Ester: But how could Leia beat me? That was her first game. What happened? :Tubarina: Well, you were hogging the ball because you wanted to score and be a big hero, and then Leia came in from the side and- :Ester: I know what happened, but what happened? I-I mean, ugh! You know what I mean. :Polvina: She just beat you, that’s all. :Tubarina: It happens sometimes. :Ester: Hurry up everyone! :Marcello: We’re coming! :Leia: And we’re coming too! :Ester: So let’s move it, then. :Tubarina: Why the rush? :Polvina: We got lots of time to play. :Ester: We won’t if we don’t get moving so get moving! :Marcello: Hey, what’s your problem? :Ester: My problem is your problem thinking that I’ve got a problem when I don’t have a problem! :Polvina: Ooh, we’ve got a problem. :Tubarina: A big one. :Ester: panting Tubarina, here! :Tubarina: to Ester Watch out for Leia. :Ester: Not this time, Leia! to kick the ball under her legs, but she takes it Huh? She can’t do that! :Tubarina: She just did. :Leia rebounds the ball off Hugo and Marcello, Leia kicks the ball up and prevents Ester from stealing it. She kicks it to the goal, but Polvina saves it :Tubarina: Oh, great save, Polvina! :Ester: That was a good save, Polvina, but I’ll take over goal keeping now. :Polvina: Why? :Ester: You can’t keep making saves as good as that. I won’t let Leia score. heads off Think you’re so good Leia? I’m the best player here, everyone knows that, not you, me! then sudden cheering Huh? Oh, how did that get there? :Marcello: Terrific goal, Leia. :Hugo: One of the best I’ve ever seen. :and Vivi pick Leia up :Others: Leia, Leia, Leia! :Ester: I wasn’t ready! I had something in my eye. Oh, not fair! Come back! :Others: Leia, Leia, Leia, Leia, Leia! :Ester: This game isn’t over! :Tubarina: Yes it is. Come on, home time. :Polvina: Leia is amazing! :Tubarina: After only two games of seaball. :Polvina: She’s a natural. :Ester: Can we talk about something else? :Tubarina: You don’t wanna talk about Leia? How she keeps beating you, or that goal she kicked past you? :Ester: No, none of those things! :Polvina: Ester, do you think that Leia is better at you than seaball? :Tubarina: Because, she isn’t, really. :Ester: You think? She’s not better than me? :Tubarina: No, but she will be if she keeps on playing. :Ester: Oh, I’m never playing seaball again! :Tubarina: Come on, Ester. :Polvina: You love seaball. :Ester: I’m not playing. :whispers something to Tubarina :Ester: If you’re whispering a plan to get me to play, it won’t work. :Polvina and Tubarina: then leaves :Ester: I’m still not playing! :Marcello: Why do you want us to play at the Starfish Palace? :Polvina: Um, well, a new field might be a good change. :Tubarina: out If anyone wants to join us they can come anytime. :Ester: So that’s it. I won’t go to the game, so they bring the game to me. Well it won’t work. coming from outside It does sound like fun. the game Marcello, stay back. Oh, Hugo, go forward! Polvina, Tata’s open! Oh, too late! They’ll never play properly if I don’t show them. to go out, but realises Which is what they want me to do. I’ve worked out your game, Polvina. Now you play mine. Spikey. Oh Spikey! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Spikey, would you like to play seaball? :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: And your friends, would they like to play too? :continues :Spikey: gurgling :Polvina: What is it Spikey? Do you want to play with us? :Spikey: gurgling :Tubarina: I think that’s a yes. :starfish arrive, gurgling :Tubarina: Your friends want to play too? :more starfish arrive, gurgling :Polvina: All your friends? :Tubarina: And you all have balls? :starfish throw the balls out, everyone screams :Ester: That’s the way, Spikey! Ahh! Hey, just watch where you flick those balls though, okay? :Polvina: How could Ester do that? :Tubarina: Just because she isn’t the best seaball player anymore. :Polvina: We have to put a stop to this. :Tubarina: What do we do? :Polvina: Let’s try nothing. :Tubarina: Nothing? How will nothing work? :Polvina: It’s the way we do the nothing. :bell rings, students chattering :Ester: Wanna come over to my place? :Tubarina: We can’t. :Polvina: We’re playing seaball. :Ester: I’m not playing seaball and you can’t make me. :Polvina: We won’t. :Tubarina: It’s up to you if you don’t want to play. :Ester: It is, and I’m not. :Polvina: Okay then. :Ester: They’ll try something to make me play, I know it. Any second now they’ll call out. Hey, where are they? :Polvina: She’s coming. :Tubarina: I’m ready. :passes by :Polvina: It’s up to Ester. If she doesn’t want to play, that’s her decision. :Tubarina: Why should we care? :Polvina: I don’t care at all. :Tubarina: Nobody cares about Princess Poutalot. :Ester: Princess Poutalot? :Tubarina: Yes, Princess Poutalot. :Polvina: That’s what everyone is calling Ester, Princess Poutalot. :Tubarina: I’ll repeat that, in case you didn’t hear me, Polvina, Princess Poutalot. :and Tubarina leave :Ester: I don’t pout. pouts I definitely do not pout. :goes to where her friends are playing seaball :Ester: Hi everyone, I’m just passing by. Going home, I don’t wanna play, so don’t try to make me. continues I’m going now. I am, right now, so don’t ask me to play. continues They’re not asking. :Ester: They don’t care, Spikey. They don’t care if I play or not. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Should I care that they don’t care? No way. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: I know what they’re doing. They’re trying to make me play by not trying to make me. I think. Does that make sense? :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: I can have fun right here. Who needs seaball? Just look at the view. There’s rocks, some fish, sea plants, and there’s everyone playing seaball. Oh, it’s just not fair, Spikey! :Ester: Let’s do something in here. There’s lots to do in here. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Any ideas of what to do? :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: I always play seaball about now. I don’t know what else to do. There must be something. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Oh, you’re no help. pouts :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: I am not a Princess Poutalot! Oh, I’m bored. There must be something we can do. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: No, anything but seaball. :Spikey: gurgling :Tubarina: It’s mine! :Ester: Not for long! Here, Tata! :Polvina: You’re back. :Ester: Can’t talk, ball coming! to steal the ball off Leia, but fails and trips Whoa! :Polvina: Are you alright, Ester? :Ester: sighs I guess I’ll live. :Tubarina: But are you staying? :Ester: I’m staying. Who wants to be a Princess Poutalot? Not me! :kicks the goal, her team cheers :Others: Leia, Leia, Leia! :Polvina: Are you sure it doesn’t matter if you’re not the best anymore? :Ester: I’d rather be second best and have fun than have no fun at all. :Polvina: We hoped you feel that way. :Ester: Was that your plan? :Tubarina: The plan was to do nothing. :Polvina: And nothing worked perfectly. :Tubarina: We should try nothing more often. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: I am playing again, Spikey. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: No, no, Spikey, with my friends. Not your friends. :Polvina: No! :Tubarina: Not that! :Ester: Let’s get out of here! :other starfish come in with balls :Ester: Spikey, stop! :screaming as they are hit by balls